


A Modern Man

by orphan_account



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narumi’s a modern man, you see, in all senses of the word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Modern Man

American jazz, blues, and dance bands are the chosen style records that play in the Narumi Detective Agency on the gramophone during weekends.

The office next door is prone to complaining about the “ruckus”; an old traditional Japanese male who Narumi always ends up having a run-in with no matter what the supposed issue. “Grandpa”, he’s come to nickname him, just doesn’t understand.

Narumi’s a modern man, you see, in all senses of the word.

Various ornaments imported from America line the shelf behind the glass of the cupboard nearest the office door, all sorts of small snacks and treats from Europe are stashed away in the kitchen, and it’s no secret that the shoes and suits Narumi wears are of high quality – not to mention expensive – material made in Italy.

All traditional aspects of the office and its rooms have long since faded, apart from the small bonsai tree that sits on the kitchen windowsill, cared for by the most traditional person who works in the agency. At least, that’s what Narumi thinks.

Raidou sticks out like a sore thumb during days when he reads old texts and manuscripts, sat on the couch with a traditional tea set laid out on the coffee table in front of him. He always refuses a piece of toast when it’s offered, politely of course, and instead settles for excusing himself to the kitchen, only to reappear later with a bento box he begins to eat from once he sits back down.

The summoner is doing no harm, it’s not as if he’s rearranging the office setting every time – even if he was, Narumi knows that Raidou would have the decency to ask first – to engage in a traditional tea ceremony.

“Care for some toast, Raidou?” it’s that time of the day where Narumi asks again, resting back in his seat with his feet up on his desk, gazing out of the open window just behind him.

It’s hardly a surprise when the automatic reply of “I’m fine, thank you.” is spoken in a hushed tone, the summoner too enthralled in his most recent reading material.

Narumi half wonders if it’s all a farce; that Raidou is secretly infatuated with romance novels or action stories, and the cover is just concealing the truth. With demons being a reality, this small thought of his isn’t too far-fetched as it could be.

When Raidou excuses himself to the kitchen at the usual time, Narumi moves to take a quick glance at the book left on the table, half disappointed yet half amused at what his eyes land upon.

The truth of the matter is that Raidou’s tastes are traditional, and it reflects in the literature he reads. The stories of old times past are not something that Narumi would go out of his way to read himself, unless he was feeling particularly nostalgic, but there’s something about Raidou holding onto what’s important to him.

It’s rather refreshing to have someone so committed to their work and interests in the same office as him, let alone working under him as his assistant. The way he always pays attention to every little thing is always something to appreciate.

When Raidou’s not sticking out like a sore thumb, he rests against the wall with Gouto by his side up on the counter. The way he silently listens as clients drone on, nodding to Narumi every now and then in understanding or to a question, gives him a mature, mysterious aura. No wonder people who they’ve dealt with are always asking after him whenever Narumi is out and about on the town.

Raidou is an intriguing young fellow, far wiser for his age than Narumi ever was, and someone who interests Narumi more than is ideally acceptable.

Narumi shakes his head of the thoughts that threaten to enter his mind – ones that would only make him hot under the collar and question every time he’s ever flirted with a dame – as he sits down at his desk, back in his earlier position by the time Raidou reappears with his lunch for the day.

He watches the summoner from the corner of his eye, lighting his cigarette and humming his thanks as Raidou brings a cup of coffee to his desk. Always the considerate kid.

Except Raidou isn’t a kid. Narumi only ever calls him it out of habit, and with how much Tae reminds Raidou that “he’s passed his twenties, no matter how hard he pretends”, it’s no wonder there’s an underlying authoritative feeling it gives him; a sense of hierarchy, if you will.

There’s no need for him to even want the feeling, knows it only makes him seem ungrateful, yet it would seem some old habits from the army die hard.

With the work they do, Narumi knows that he and Raidou are equals, and then some. Someone has to keep an eye on the defender of the Capital, and likewise someone has to be there for the boss who could hardly ever fight demons he cannot see. If you asked Narumi on a good day, he may joke that their partnership was meant to be.

There are days when Tae visits without a story, like today, where she wanders into the office after knocking – whether Narumi has then proceeded to give the okay to enter or not – to check up on them both.

She scolds Narumi for the towering toast pile on his plate on the desk, praising Raidou for his sensibility where proper meals are concerned. He takes no note, only wishing Tae would take her noise elsewhere as he glares at Gouto who seems to make a sound close to a chuckle. Damn cat shouldn’t be able to laugh in his opinion.

No, the only thing he dares to pay attention to – and rather secretly – is the way Tae’s hand lingers on Raidou’s shoulder when she gives him a supportive pat. She means nothing by it, treating Raidou like a younger brother and voicing the way she feels like a “caring older sister”, the way she supports his traditional ways in these evolving times, but Narumi can’t help the way it makes his brow raise with irritation.

If it were up to him, he’d rather not see anyone’s hands on him at all; which is yet another thought he’d prefer he never had, but it is what it is. Narumi likes what he likes, be it in the material sense, or concerning others, and it’s a crying shame that he has to admit he’s not fallen for a doll this time.

Narumi’s a modern man, you see, in all senses of the word… with a taste for the traditional every now and then too.


End file.
